


i could take your heart and go.

by jungyuno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, but jungwoo hates it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungyuno/pseuds/jungyuno
Summary: Jaehyun was still laughing. He looked pretty when he was laughing.Jungwoo wanted to trample on his throat.





	i could take your heart and go.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!
> 
> this fic might look a little familiar bc it is a reupload!! i originally planned to write this chaptered back in july, but i decided i wanted it as a long fic and transformed it into this! so i hope you enjoy hehe
> 
> i also made a [playlist](https://itunes.apple.com/gb/playlist/i-could-take-your-heart-and-go/pl.u-KVXBBK3Iv6JVyR) for this fic! it's not necessary to listen but it's all the songs that i listened to whilst writing!!

“Johnny Seo wants us to go to the basketball team’s party.”

Jungwoo felt his breath hold.

The words, they were spoken by Taeyong, in Ten’s dingy, dark bedroom while the three of them passed around their second blunt of the evening. Taeyong was lulled in Ten’s lap, and Ten was mindlessly running his fingers through Taeyong’s hair. Jungwoo wondered how long it would be before they jumped on each other.

“Johnny Seo?” Ten asked, and Jungwoo watched Ten’s brain try and reel just exactly who he was. He took another drag as it clicked, his eyes sparkling. “Was he the one we had a threesome with?”

Jungwoo fought the urge to roll his eyes, snatching the blunt out of Ten’s hand and taking a drag, breathing out the smoke. Obviously, he wasn’t _that_ included in the conversation - but it was a party. He’d get invited. He was Kim Jungwoo.

Taeyong was staring at his phone, eyes wide until it slipped out of his fingers and landed on his forehead. A delayed “Ow!” escaped his mouth, before the two of them started cracking up. Jesus Christ, Jungwoo was not stoned enough for this.

“Yeah. I got his number after. He’s on the team.” Taeyong murmured, his phone sliding off his face to the floor with a small thud. Jungwoo reached for the bottle of wine that was in the middle of the floor, deciding that if he wasn’t going to get as stoned as the two of them, he was going to at least get drunk.

“I wonder if Jung Jaehyun will be there.” Ten’s voice was absent as he spoke, and Jungwoo doesn’t think he has ever opened a bottle of wine so aggressively in his life, flicking the lid off and watching it fly away.

“I don’t know. He never really goes to parties.” Jungwoo responded, after he’d taken a massive swig of the wine. “He’s kinda boring.”

“Yeah, but he’s so fucking hot. Yongie, you wanna sleep with him too right?”

Taeyong was nodding underneath Ten, dazed out of his fucking mind, and Jungwoo scoffed. “You two want to sleep with anyone.”

“We’ve never wanted to sleep with you.” Ten responded, an eyebrow quirked and a sly smile playing on his lips. Jungwoo threw his cushion at him.

And of course, Jungwoo was right. Two days after Taeyong had mentioned it, Jungwoo had a notification from a Facebook event titled **BIG MASSIVE FUCKING BASKETBALL PARTY!!!** , his phone lighting up during his Art History lecture. He didn’t respond to the event, but scrolled through the list of invitees. And then he saw it.

 

**Hosted by Jaehyun Jung.**

**Invited by Johnny Seo.**

 

Jungwoo was going to kill Ten and Taeyong.

 

 

[+]

 

 

Okay, so, the party itself was a bit shit. The Facebook event said BYOB and Jungwoo was basically third-wheeling, because the messes that were his two best friends had already drunk a bottle of wine each before even arriving at the party and were now practically fucking on the kitchen counter top that they were leaned against.

He was making small talk with Lucas, some first year student that he’d fucked before, when he heard Taeyong shrill Johnny’s name. He turned, and saw a line of three boys, Taeyong clung to the tallest, bulkiest one. They were in height order as they stood, which made Jungwoo bubble up a laugh. Johnny, the tallest, followed by Jung Jaehyun, followed by Doyoung - someone who he had also fucked before. Great.

Ten reached for his hand and dragged him towards the boys. Jungwoo stumbled on his feet, slightly bewildered. “Johnny, Jaehyun, Doyoung - this is Jungwoo. He’s my housemate.” Ten was beaming that shit-eating grin, and Jungwoo wanted to punch him in the face.

“We’ve already met before.” was the response out of Doyoung. Jungwoo flashed him a grin back, and the other boy couldn’t even meet his eye. He shook Johnny and Jaehyun’s hands.

“I’ve heard a lot about both of you.” he said. His tone wasn’t meant to be so snarky, but he just couldn’t help it. Johnny had gone the same shade red as the cup he was holding, but Jaehyun was just grinning back at him. Shit. He really _was_ pretty. Jungwoo hated it.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Jungwoo. I'm Jung Jaehyun. I’ve heard a lot about you too.” the taller boy voiced, his grip firm when Jungwoo shook his hand. His tone wasn’t snappy like Jungwoo’s, and Jungwoo didn’t know why he had to be so fucking polite.

Conversation fizzled, Taeyong and Ten clearly trying to get Johnny to go back home with them, and Doyoung waltzing off elsewhere. Lucas had left a long time ago, which just left Jungwoo and Jaehyun standing there, albeit a bit awkwardly. “Drink?” Jungwoo asked, starting to fill his almost empty cup up with the bottle of wine he had been sporting under his arm.

Jaehyun shook his head a decline. “I don’t drink much.” he replied, and Jungwoo’s eyes widened.

“Do you drink at all?”

“Not… Not really. I might have like, one or two? I’ve never really been much of a drinker.”

Jungwoo was sure the surprise wasn't hidden from his face. In his two years at this uni, he'd never met anyone that doesn't drink - especially not somebody who played sports. However, he shrugged his shoulders, before taking a large gulp of his drink.

"You know, you're prettier in person. It's no wonder everyone talks about you all the time." Jaehyun was saying. Jungwoo swallowed his drink down harshly, his eyebrow hitching ever so slightly.

"Yeah? You're not too bad yourself. You know, for someone who plays basketball." he replied. His voice was a mumble and he wanted to kick himself, but Jaehyun was laughing.

"You slept with Doyoung."

"In my defence, it was first year, and he’s not exactly _sporty_ sporty. I've grown as a person since then."

Jaehyun was still laughing. He looked pretty when he was laughing. Jungwoo wanted to trample on his throat.

"I'm being serious!" he tried to defend, but it was a waste. Jaehyun was cracking up. Jungwoo huffed, and downed the rest of his drink before pouring himself some more.

The rest of the evening pretty much continued that way. Jungwoo making Jaehyun laugh (with absolutely no intention), and holding his stupid fucking grudge against Jaehyun. How could someone be so handsome, so sweet yet that soft and shy? It just didn't make any sense.

Things started to become a blur when he wound up on the sofa. He had been doing shots with Ten and Taeyong, and his wine went missing, then his friends went missing, and he found himself right beside Jaehyun the whole time. He doesn’t remember much else.

 

 

[+]

 

 

He must have blacked out.

Surprisingly though, Jungwoo woke up in the comfort of his own bed, alone. His head was absolutely pounding, and there was a glass of water and a strip of paracetamol on his bedside table, which he was assuming Ten had left for him.

He blinked harshly, before slowly moving himself up to drink the water and take two tablets. He reached for his phone, and his heart fell into his stomach.

 

**Unknown (05:21)**

it was nice finally meeting you :P

hope you slept well!

this is jaehyun, btw x

 

**You (11:43)**

i guess it was nice meeting you too

 

**j*ehyun (11:45)**

you were a mess by the time we managed to get you home, haha.

have you got a bad hangover?

 

Jungwoo's heart was thudding in his ribcage as he read the message, over and over again. Jaehyun brought him home? He locked his phone, practically throwing it out of his hands, and curled back up under his duvet, wishing he'd never come out again.

 

 

[+]

 

 

Honestly, it wasn’t too bad, ignoring all of his problems. Not at first. He spent the remainder of that Saturday hid in his room, watching the old seasons of Queer Eye and gnawing his way through two boxes of Confetti Cupcake Pop Tarts. He’d already switched off his phone and pretended like he was dead when he heard Ten, then Taeyong, then Ten again knock on his door to make sure he was okay.

There was only so long, though, that you could go into hiding for, until you really need to leave your designated breakdown hole. Jungwoo left his room at a time where he thought the house was empty. It was quite late and Ten hadn’t checked on him for a while, the sound of laughter downstairs had disappeared. He assumed the cost was clear and slipped out his room to try and make himself a more substantial meal.

This was a stupid idea.

He tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen quietly, but jumped out of his skin when he saw Johnny there, accompanied by Ten, who was practically draped around him. God, him and Taeyong had a weird relationship. They were giggling about something until Ten turned around and locked his gaze on Jungwoo. “God, you look like shit.”

I mean, Jungwoo had a blanket over his head which he was clutching close to his chest, eyeliner smeared down his cheeks from last night, and was squinting without his glasses or contacts on. Not to mention, he was huddled over himself like a pensioner. He didn’t really blame Ten for saying it, but probably could have gone about his day without hearing the observation.

“Thanks.” he replied, voice quiet as he opened the fridge to see what was in there. Oh, half a carton of juice, two eggs and some pot brownies that Taeyong made. Great. He closed the fridge again with a sigh, and felt Ten’s arms swoop around his waist. He rolled his eyes.

“We’re ordering pizza, what do you want?” Ten asked, dragging Jungwoo to the kitchen table to sit him down.

“Surprise me.” he responded. His head was throbbing too much for this, and Johnny was looking at him weird. “What?” he bit out, glancing over at Johnny, which only made both him and Ten laugh. He groaned.

“You were out of it last night. Do you even remember getting home?” was what Johnny said, and Jungwoo could already feel the embarrassment rising up in his body. He doesn’t remember, not really, but he saw the Snapchat videos posted on Ten’s story of him slumped over Jaehyun’s back as they tried to get him in the house.

He fought off the flush that was rising in his cheeks and rolled his eyes. “Does it look like I remember?” he retaliated, and Ten laughed back at him.

“Jaehyun thought you were cute.” Johnny replied, and Jungwoo sucked in a breath. Fucking Jung Jaehyun.

“And?” he responded, biting down on his tongue afterwards. Ten was cracking up, and Jungwoo wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He didn’t care that Jaehyun thought he was cute, he _didn’t_.

 

 

[+]

 

 

Surprisingly, after the borderline-humiliating kitchen conversation, Jungwoo’s life became easier. Talk of him and Jaehyun died down fast, meaning he must have convinced everyone that he really didn’t care that Jaehyun is potentially interested in him. Even though Johnny was now practically Jungwoo’s fourth housemate (yes, in a two bed house), it got easy to avoid Jaehyun. It wasn’t like they were ever put in social situations anyway. Jaehyun also hadn’t bothered to message Jungwoo again since the party, and although there _may_ have been a slight bit of disappointment settled in the pit of his stomach, he was mostly relieved.

However, Jungwoo’s life is a mess, and for some reason, the Great Gods of The Sky like to test him.

Meaning, it was an average, horrible Thursday when Jungwoo ran into Jung Jaehyun again. He had just finished the worst day of uni that he might have ever had - four hours of lectures plus three hours of stupid seminars that didn’t make any sense and just stressed him out more. He was on his way to the library, carrying a shitload of stuff for his final project that was due on Monday.

And there he was, looking like a ridiculous high-school movie cliche.

Jungwoo was going to pretend like he hadn’t seen Jaehyun. He really was. But then he heard that dumb honey voice call out his name, and he sighed. At least he looked good today. He clutched his camera bag a little tighter, and turned to the direction of the call. He feigned a look of surprise, and Jaehyun was grinning at him. If Jungwoo wasn’t miserable and didn’t hate Jaehyun’s ass, he would probably say that the elder looked like sunshine.

“Hey.” Jaehyun said, once he’d finally reached him. “Do you need help?” he asked, nodding towards the camera equipment Jungwoo was holding. Jungwoo was about to shake his head no when Jaehyun took the tripod and camera bag out of his hands anyway. “Where are you heading?”

Jungwoo wanted to knock him out.

“Going to the library.” he said, and so they began to walk. It was silent at first, uncomfortable. Jungwoo’s head was swimming. What did Jaehyun want from him? Why was he being so nice? Why was his heart beating this hard?

“How was your hangover last week?” Jaehyun asked. Jungwoo’s heart swam up to his throat, he felt like he was gonna vomit.

“Uh, I was fine. Ten ordered pizza for us.” he said back. Why was he murmuring? Fuck.

“Ah, you, Ten and Taeyong all seem really close.”

They’d made there way to the library now, but Jaehyun didn’t look like he was leaving until Jungwoo had sat down somewhere. He scanned his ID card to get them both in, and held the door open for Jaehyun.

“They’re alright, for two people that constantly leave me as the third wheel.”

Jaehyun let out a soft laugh at Jungwoo’s response, and it reminded him just why he got so drunk at that fucking party. His eyes moved from Jaehyun’s face to the floor, closing the door behind the two of them. “I’m going to the second floor.” he said softly, and Jaehyun nodded back at him, starting to climb up the staircase.

“I didn’t know you did photography.” Jaehyun said as they were walking. His voice was absent, questioning, and Jungwoo glanced at him. The atmosphere was so uncomfortable that he wanted to die.

“I don’t. I’m an art major, but we have this awful photography project.”

“Oh, that makes sense. Art suits you a lot better than photography.”

“Oh yeah? Is it the beret or the paint wedged under my nails?” Jungwoo asked in response, and Jaehyun broke out in that fucking laugh again. It was making Jungwoo sweat.

Jaehyun gently placed his stuff down on the table that Jungwoo settled at. “Thanks for your help. You really didn’t have to.” Jungwoo said. His voice was soft, and Jaehyun was smiling back at him, eyes shining.

“I wanted to. Oh, and if you don’t feel like third wheeling sometime, maybe we could hang out.” he replied, and thank _fuck_ he was gone before he could see the flush creep up on Jungwoo’s cheeks.

 

 

[+]

 

 

“I just don’t get what he wants from me!”

Jungwoo was drunk, wine drunk, spiralled out on Ten’s carpet with his eyes scrunched shut. The light was too bright. His head was throbbing and he felt like screaming.

“I don’t get it. He text me _again_ after helping me in the library.” he hiccuped.

Ten climbed off from his bed, crawling down onto his floor where Jungwoo was lay. He wrapped an arm around him, and Jungwoo lulled his head into Ten’s shoulder, letting out a groan. Ten gave him a sympathetic rub in return, and it only made Jungwoo realise what a charity case he must look like right now.

“Maybe he likes you.” Taeyong offered. He was curled up at Ten’s desk, doing some assignment that he had due in tomorrow. He turned in the chair to face the two of them on the floor. “Most people tend to like you, Jungwoo.”

“But _why_ ?” Jungwoo whined in response. “Why would Jung fucking Jaehyun like _me_?”

“It makes sense, doesn’t it? You two are practically the most sort-out for students on campus. A positive and a positive only makes a bigger positive.”

Jungwoo rolled his eyes back at Taeyong, and sat himself back up, breaking from Ten’s grip. He ran a hand through his hair, and let out a long sigh. This was probably the worst thing he’s ever had to deal with in his life.

“Text him back.” Ten said from behind him, gesturing to the phone that Jungwoo had abandoned long-before his alcohol-induced breakdown. When Jungwoo glanced at the phone, then back at Ten, Ten sighed. “God, Woo, he asked you how you were, not if you’d suck his fucking dick.”

“This situation would be a lot easier if he did ask me to suck his dick.” he mumbled back, but reached to grab his phone anyway. His head was spinning, feeling heavy.

 

**j*ehyun (18:41)**

hey :)

did you get your photography project finished?

 

**You (22:02)**

um just about

 

**j*ehyun (22:05)**

oh good!

you’ll have to show me some of your work one day. i bet you’re a really good artist.

 

**You (22:06)**

nah, i’m not that great

 

**j*ehyun (22:07)**

now you’re just being modest :P

i’m being serious though. i really want to see some of your work sometime!

 

God, why does speaking to Jaehyun always leave Jungwoo on the brink of a two-day long anxiety attack? He put his phone down, and blinked his heavy eyes up to where Ten was staring at him. “What did he say?”  he asked, and Jungwoo reached straight for his glass of wine again, taking a massive swig and swallowing it down with a squint of his eyes, a sigh escaping his mouth afterwards.

“He said he wanted to see my art.”

 

 

[+]

 

 

It wasn't that Jungwoo wasn't confident in himself - definitely not. Kim Jungwoo was one of the most confident people you could ever meet. He holds himself with pride constantly. That was the most frustrating part about this whole situation. Jaehyun made Jungwoo nervous.

Surprisingly, even to himself, after a few more messages back and forth, Jungwoo decided that he _would_ let Jaehyun see some of his work. That's how they ended up here. Jaehyun in Jungwoo's house (after Ten had spent the past hour frantically cleaning and actually left with Taeyong go back to his flat, for once).

"This one is so lovely." Jaehyun said, voice soft as he gestured to one of the canvases on the wall. Their student house was boring, walls white and bare, so Jungwoo had hung some of his older, but more cherished pieces up once they had fully moved in. "What inspired it?" he asked.

The genuinity in Jaehyun’s voice was pissing Jungwoo off.

Showing people his art was one thing, but having to explain it? Jungwoo's breath etched, palms a bit clammy. He clasped them together, trying to remind himself that this is just some stupid fucking basketball player who probably doesn't even know who Rembrandt is.

"I... Uh, my mum, mostly." was Jungwoo's response. He moved a bit closer to the canvas. "This was one of the first things I ever painted." He could feel Jaehyun's eyes on him, and daren't bring himself to look back, gaze firmly on the work in front of him. "I was 15."

He heard Jaehyun gasp slightly beside him, and finally turned his head towards him. "You painted this when you were 15?" he asked. Jungwoo could puke, and not due to the two vodka shots Ten made him do before he left to 'calm his nerves'. Jaehyun's face was soft, genuinely a bit surprised, and it made Jungwoo fucking _blush_. He broke his gaze quickly, nodding his head and moving Jaehyun around the living room, showing him all the various pieces that were displayed.

The whole time, Jaehyun was following him, listening to everything he was saying, asking sincere questions and most importantly, was actually interested in everything Jungwoo displayed for him. Jungwoo would be lying if he said it didn't fill him with a bit of warmth.

When Jaehyun was finished looking, Jungwoo offered him a drink, which he (of course) declined, and opted for a glass of water instead. "What got you into art?" Jaehyun asked after a while, the two of them sat at Jungwoo's kitchen table. Jungwoo was slightly taken aback by the question, looking down into his glass.

"I... I was always into art. When I was young, I always liked to paint, like, even when I was a baby." Jungwoo started, eyes gently lifting up to look at Jaehyun again. His eyes were sparkling, and he had one pretty hand rested against his chin. Was all of him that pretty? Jungwoo swallowed. "It was when I was in school that I really started to get interested though. Art lessons were always my favourite, I didn't really care about anything else. I loved learning about old art, like way back artists like Salvador Dali and Michelangelo, but I was really interested in new art too."

Jungwoo stopped, but Jaehyun was still interested. His face was soft, he was listening intently, and Jungwoo felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Even Ten doesn't ask him about art.

"It was when I was 13-14 that I really started to care about art. My parents separated and it was quite rough, and I was the kind of kid in school that didn't have friends."

"Wait. _You_ didn't have friends?" Jaehyun asked, his eyes widening.

"I wasn't always this pretty." Jungwoo laughed, gesturing to his face before taking another sip of his wine. "So, I used to go to museum's on the weekend. I'd take my pocket money and by myself a bus ticket or a train ticket to different museums near me, and I used to spend hours and hours in there, taking everything in, observing. Then when I reached 15, I decided I'd start doing it myself."

Jungwoo pursed his lips shut after, realising that maybe he'd said too much to someone who he'd only text about four times in his life and had never had a conversation with sober. He put his glass down, and made a mental note to murder Ten once he got home for making him do those stupid shots. And then Jaehyun spoke, and Jungwoo's heart reached his throat.

"Wow. You must have been through a lot to create such beautiful pieces like that." he responded. "I'm glad that you found art. It suits you well. You're really talented, Jungwoo."

Jungwoo could cry. Honestly, he could fucking cry. He chuckled softly, shaking his head slightly, trying to ignore the fact he was probably bright red. "I have a long way to go." he replied, and Jaehyun was grinning at him. "Anyway. I didn't know you were so interested in art?"

"It's a new interest, I suppose. I have a couple of those recently." Jaehyun replied, eyes shining, and Jungwoo got the urge to down the drink he was currently playing with.

Jaehyun didn't stay much longer after that. Jungwoo finished his glass of wine, Jaehyun spoke about basketball and Jungwoo pretended to be interested, they discussed uni projects for a while, then Jaehyun bid him a goodnight, and Jungwoo stayed in the door frame until he watched Jaehyun's car pull off.

**You (22:31)**

you're both dead when i see you next

 

**baby tennie (22:32)**

first date not so fun, woo baby?

 

**baby yongie (22:32)**

why am i dead? :(

 

**You (22:33)**

ten, i'm gonna shit in your pillowcase before you get home.

 

 

[+]

 

 

Jungwoo couldn't sleep. It wasn't much of a surprise, considering Jaehyun had turned him into a heart-pounding, dithering mess within the two hours that he spent here. He'd been tossing and turning for hours, and he could hear Ten and Johnny talking quietly upstairs. He wasn't quite sure yet why it was making his heart sink.

He'd tried everything that normally knocked him out like a light (besides actual sleeping pills, he probably wasn't quite on Taeyong's level yet), but he was completely restless. It was verging on 6am and he decided just to get up and start his day. Lying in bed was counter-productive.

He ran into Johnny on the way to the kitchen. Why was Johnny always in his apartment, in his personal space, at the wrong time?

"You look like shit." Johnny observed. He was glowing. Jungwoo hated him.

"Haven't slept." he mumbled back, moving past the tall boy to turn on his coffee machine.

"Don't you think you should try and get some before uni starts?" he asked, and Jungwoo could see red as he bent down to get the milk out of the fridge. He slammed the door shut.

"Do you not think I've already tried that for, I don't know, the past fucking 6 hours?" he hissed in return, and then blinked as Johnny put his hands up in defence. He looked like a hurt puppy, and Jungwoo, for the first time, could kind of see what his friends saw in him. Ew, as if he shared a type with Taeyong.

"Sorry. That was mean." he mumbled as he stirred the milk and sugar into his mug. "Do you want a coffee?"

Johnny nodded back at him, and Jungwoo made him one before settling them both down at the table.

He was nice, Jungwoo realised. Really nice. Like the kind of person that cared about you without hardly knowing about you. Jungwoo had practically bit his head off less than half an hour ago, but he was talking to him like they had been friends for years. It was dangerous, especially when Johnny asked Jungwoo what was keeping him up.

It was dangerous because Jungwoo answered.

"He talks about you all the time." was Johnny's reply. He took a sip out of his mug. "He always asks me about you, he's so interested in getting to know you." Jungwoo willed the flush on his cheeks away, ducking his head slightly and finishing off the rest of his drink. He didn't say anything, so Johnny took that as a queue to carry on.

"He's genuine, Jungwoo. He's a genuine boy. He likes you.”

Jungwoo didn’t even know what to think at this point.

 

 

[+]

 

 

You know, for a whore, Kim Jungwoo was a bit of a hopeless romantic. He loved a cliche chick-flick, he loved a good rom-com, he loved the idea of falling in love.

The idea of it.

When it actually came to falling in love, or even just developing a crush on someone, Jungwoo went into a frenzy.

Jungwoo just wasn't the kind of person to fall in love. People fell in love with _him_ , not the other way around. So when he gets that feeling like he can’t breathe, the butterflies in his stomach every time his phone lights up, the nerves he feels when he runs into _that person_ in public - he struggles to deal with the situation. Of course, just like every bad situation he’s ever faced before, Jungwoo only knew once solution. To bat his eyelashes like the pretty boy he was and fuck his way out of it.

And that’s how he got himself into _this_ situation, right here. Stoned (unsurprisingly) in Taeyong’s living room (actually kind of surprising), his phone in his shaky hand while he blinked at the unread message in his notifications bar.

 

**j*ehyun (21:43)**

i don’t know why i can’t stop thinking about how pretty you are.

 

No matter how fucked he was, the pounding in his chest was almost unbearable, and he just didn’t know what to do. Almost half an hour had passed, and he still didn’t know what to reply.

“Just do what you do best.” Ten’s voice sounded. Jungwoo lifted his gaze from his phone to blink over at the boy, who was hanging upside down of the sofa. Taeyong was lay on the floor underneath him, and their foreheads were together. A shiver ran down Jungwoo’s spine.

“What do I do best?” he asked, genuinely confused, and both Ten and Taeyong started laughing. Jungwoo was beginning to feel like a running joke at this point, but their laughter cut short when they realised he wasn’t joking.

“Shit, you’re being serious.” Taeyong mumbled, before slowly getting onto his knees, crawling up to Jungwoo and cupping his cheek. “Sext him.” was what he whispered, before lulling down in his lap. And then everything made sense.

(Please, someone remind Jungwoo that Taeyong’s advice wasn’t good sober, let alone stoned.)

So Jungwoo swallowed the last of his pride, and finally opened the notification. Taeyong was giggling underneath him, and Jungwoo gave him a pat on the head.

 

**You (22:34)**

yeah?

you want me to be pretty for you?

 

**j*ehyun (22:35)**

shit, jungwoo.

that’s not what i meant.

 

**You (22:36)**

okay

so you don’t want me to be pretty for you? :(

 

**j*ehyun (22:36)**

i mean, of course i do.

but that’s not what i was saying.

 

**You (22:37)**

want me to show you how pretty i can be?

 

**j*ehyun (22:37)**

holy fuck.

yeah, i do.

 

Jungwoo gently lulled Taeyong away from his lap, and Ten looked at him questioningly. “Where are you going?” he slurred, rolling onto his front before sitting upright in the sofa. Taeyong got onto his feet, plopping himself right on Ten’s lap and curling up against him. Jungwoo was smiling.

“To take nudes in Taeyong’s bathroom.” he replied, before waltzing himself off.

To be fair to him, Taeyong actually had a really nice apartment. It was much nicer than Ten and Jungwoo’s. He had bought it with the money he made from some of his production work, and it was a really cute studio. The bathroom had great lighting too. (Once again, unsurprisingly, Jungwoo would know this. This isn’t the first time he’s taken nudes in here.)

He shed his shirt, followed by his jeans and briefs, fixed the beret that was sat on his head and and swallowed. He looked good, he knew he looked good, he always looked good. His makeup was a bit askew considering he’d been smoking in Taeyong’s apartment since 3pm and it was now verging on 11, but if anything, it just made him look like the messy slut he wanted Jaehyun to see him as.

So, he snapped a picture, making sure to strategically place his hand - not from shame, obviously, just to be a tease. And he sent it.

 

**You (22:51)**

sorry, my face is a bit of a mess

 

 

**j*ehyun (22:52)**

oh, fuck you.

 

**You (22:52)**

yeah? you want to?

i wish you would

 

Jungwoo couldn’t hide the shock when his phone started ringing straight after the message had sent. He swallowed, hiking himself up onto the bathroom counter, and pressed the phone straight to his ear.

“Jae-“ was what he attempted to breathe out, but his voice was cut short from the panting coming down the other end.

“I swear to fucking God.” Jaehyun rumbled back. His voice was low, deep, and went straight to Jungwoo’s dick. "I- fuck, is this okay? Wanted to hear you." he breathed out, and Jungwoo had to remember to speak, stopping the nodding of his head. His eyes glanced at the door, then he remembered the type of friends he has, and he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, it's okay. What are you doing?" he asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. His voice was slightly hushed - despite the fact both of his best friends clearly knew what he was doing in here - and Jaehyun let out a groan of frustration.

And then he said it, and Jungwoo's ears started to ring. His grip tightened against the phone, knuckles white, and he pursed his lips together.

"Can't stop thinking about you."

Jungwoo's mind was going a mile a minute, but he wasn't about to let his guard down now. Jaehyun was pretty much at his mercy.

"About me?" Jungwoo whispered back. His voice was soft, and he was even scaring himself about how easy it was to act oblivious. "What about me?"

"Jungwoo." Jaehyun said back. His voice was stern, and Jungwoo laughed softly down the phone.

"Oh, cute. But seriously, what about me?” he repeated. His hushed voice was raspier this time, grittier, and he could hear Jaehyun swallow on the other end of the line.

“You’re being so quiet.” Jaehyun murmured. His voice was thick, and Jungwoo knew he had already won.

“Yeah. I’m in Taeyong’s bathroom.” he responded, and he heard the shuffling of sheets and a breathy moan come out of Jaehyun’s mouth. “That turns you on? That my friends are right next door and could hear every word I’m saying?”

Blatantly, it did, because Jaehyun cursed “fuck” under his breath, and Jungwoo could hear the sound of his zipper pulling down.

Jungwoo felt shaky, but he carried on, a hand gripping down on his thigh. His breath was shortening slowly. Hearing Jaehyun lose control was driving him insane.

“What about if you were here? One hand clamped around my mouth because I was being too loud and someone could walk in at any moment - Ah.” He let out a moan as he lost the fight to get himself off, wrapping a hand around his cock and jerking it slowly.

He heard Jaehyun let out a groan on the other end, the movements from the other sounding rough. Jaehyun’s breath was already ragged, and Jungwoo thought he might die. So he decided to push it further.

“W-what would you do if you were here? What would you do to me?” he asked, voice hardly above a murmur.

“I- Fuck.” Jaehyun groaned out, and Jungwoo’s eyes rolled all the way to the back of his head. “G-God, I’d… I’d have you up against the wall. I-I know we’d have to be quick b-but… God… God I’d love to tease you. Fuck, I-I want you so bad.”

“Yeah? Shit, I’d like to see you try.” Jungwoo breathed in response, quickening up the pace of his hand. He let out a small whimper, toes curling ever so slightly. “I don’t think you’d be able to tame me, Jae.” he whispered, and Jaehyun growled low in his throat.

“I-”

“You wouldn’t.” he repeated, his voice sharp but still quiet. He heard Jaehyun swallow again, breathing still laboured, and smiled. “You’re so big, but I’d still make a mess of you. Make you cry, make you beg.” he murmured, voice shaking ever so slightly as he felt a pull in his stomach.

“Fuck, fuck Jungwoo.” Jaehyun exhaled, his panting getting heavier. Jungwoo could imagine him, muscles tight, body clenched, eyes scrunched shut; it made his head feel heavy.

“You’re-You’re close, aren’t you?” he asked, and he heard Jaehyun groan out in response. “You gonna cum for me?” he asked again, and Jaehyun’s breath hitched.

“Yeah, fuck. Yeah, gonna cum.” he murmured back, and Jungwoo just about lasted to hear Jaehyun lose it, a low, desperate rumble coming from the back of his throat as he panted out. The sound sent Jungwoo into overdrive, spilling into his hand as he rutted against it, head swinging back and nearly smacking the mirror he was leaning against.

And then the panic kicked in.

"I-I have to go." Jungwoo muttered fast, hanging up before Jaehyun had the chance to speak again. His hand holding his phone slammed down against the bathroom counter, and he put his head back against the mirror, trying to steady the pounding in his chest and the ringing in his ears. Jaehyun really was going to be the death of him.

 

 

[+]

 

 

It had probably been the worst week in Jungwoo's life, and it was all his fault. After what happened in Taeyong's bathroom, then him staying too late in the art room today and ending up having to walk home in the pouring rain - his piece getting slightly damaged because his _stupid_ fucking folder doesn't close properly anymore - he just wanted to crawl up and rot somewhere.

Jaehyun hadn't spoken to him since in over a fortnight. It was all his fault, of course. He hadn't replied, too scared to say anything, and now it was too far gone. 

Really though, he had no one else to blame but himself. He knew what he was getting into from the minute he met Jaehyun at that stupid party - from the way Jaehyun made him feel dizzy. He knew when he spoke to Johnny in the kitchen, both the first and the second time. He _absolutely_ knew from the way Jaehyun was genuine towards him, letting Jungwoo talk through his art, the interest he had in him.

It hurt.

He was so far in his own fucking head that he didn’t even notice the car lights alongside him, not until he heard the toot of a horn. He jumped, turning to face the car with a scowl - until he saw who it was.

“Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun didn’t say anything, but reached to unlock the passenger side door. Jungwoo opened his mouth to object, but decided it was for the best if he just got in the car and shut up for once, so did so, clutching his folder once he had closed the door behind him.

The atmosphere was thick in the car. Neither of them had said anything, but tears were still running down his face slowly, his grip white against his art folder. His head was running a million miles a minute - there were so many things he wanted to say to Jaehyun, so much he could tell him.

But when Jaehyun went to open his mouth, Jungwoo blurted out: “I’m sorry.”

And Jaehyun was shell shocked. Jungwoo could see it on his face when he glanced, the way his eyes widened and his mouth fell back shut again. Jaehyun cleared his throat, and reached into the center console of the car to pass Jungwoo a tissue. He sniffed, dabbing gently at his eyes.

His throat burned and his hands were shaking. He swallowed down a sob, eyes falling down to his lap. He took a breath, and didn't look at Jaehyun again.

“I-I… don’t really know where to start. I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did.” he murmured. His voice was soft, broken sounding, and he clenched his jaw ever so slightly. Jaehyun had already pulled up outside his apartment, but he had no intention of moving. Not yet. “It just… It came so fast, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” Jaehyun’s voice was lost, sad. Jungwoo didn’t think he’d ever felt pain like this before.

“It all just came so suddenly. I felt like I was drowning. I’ve never felt this way about a person before.” he said, and then he laughed, sadly. “That’s such a fucking cliche, huh?”

Jaehyun was laughing too, much to Jungwoo’s glee. He remembered when that laugh made him mad, and he swallowed, finally lifting his head back up to look at Jaehyun.

“Can we talk about it?” Jungwoo asked, eyes shifting to Jaehyun’s hand as he watched it land upon his knee. It was warm, and Jungwoo wondered how the slightest touch from him made him feel so distant and dizzy. “Like… Like not now. I’m pretty sure my final piece is ruined and I want to go to bed. Like… in a normal setting… I don’t know.”

“Like a date? Are you asking me out, Kim Jungwoo?” Jaehyun’s eyes were sparkling, he was smiling even though he still looked a bit sad, and for once, Jungwoo didn’t try and fight the flush off his face. I mean, he was already at rock bottom, it couldn’t get any worse.

“If I am, would you say yes?”

“Yeah. I would.”

“Then yeah, I am.”

 

 

[+]

 

 

Jungwoo got home after his final exam just after six. He was absolutely exhausted, having stayed up for the past three nights both to study for exams and to complete his final art piece - but everything was over and done with. Much to his surprise, Taeyong was on his own in the apartment, hair tied up like a little apple, sweatpants-clad and eating Doritos.

“You’re alone?” Jungwoo asked, and Taeyong hummed in response. Jungwoo put down his keys and sat next to him, looking at the TV screen. “What are you watching?”

“I don’t know, some true crime shit. Johnny and Ten went out on a date. Ten said I could stay here and that you would be home soon, because I didn’t want to be on my own in my apartment.” he laughed. “But, Ten finally found a boyfriend who will eat sushi with him, so now I can save my stomach the pain of raw fish. How was your exam?"

Jungwoo was laughing too, turning towards Taeyong. “So Johnny’s like, officially your boyfriend now?” he asked, and Taeyong's eyes were sparkling, nodding. "Wow. My exam was okay. I wasn't the most confident, but I'm glad that it's over."

"I'm sure you did great, Woo. You studied hard and you're so good at what you do." he replied, and Jungwoo flushed slightly. "Are you okay with it? Like, the three of us always being together?" he asked, his voice quiet. 

Jungwoo furrowed his brow slightly, kicking off his shoes and curling his knees up to his head. “Of course I'm okay with it. You always got jealous when Ten had hookups. I could see it.” he said softly. “I’m glad this works. I’m really happy for you, Yongie. For all of you."

Taeyong let his head flop onto Jungwoo’s shoulder, and Jungwoo wrapped an arm around him. “What about you? When do you get to be happy?” he asked, and Jungwoo swallowed, smile slipping from his lips.

“I am happy.” he argued, but defenceless. Taeyong nuzzled against his arm.

“Come on. I know that’s not true. Ten said you were sad when you came home the other day.” he observed. Jungwoo let out a soft sigh, curling up to both Taeyong and his legs.

“I fucked up a lot of things. I’m trying to fix it.” he murmured, drawing small patterns with his fingers on Taeyong’s back. “I’m trying really hard. I didn’t know what I wanted, not for a while, but I was bad about how I went about everything. I should have been honest, and instead I just ran and hide.”

“But you figured it out, right?” Taeyong asked. Jungwoo nodded in response, and Taeyong let out toothy grin. “Then don’t beat yourself up too much, huh? Jaehyun likes you, and you like him. It will all work itself out in time.”

Jungwoo nodded again. Taeyong was right, after all. “We’re going on a date.” he said. His voice was quiet and there was a small, shy smile on his face. Taeyong shot up, placing both hands on Jungwoo’s shoulders and giving him a little shake.

“You’re _what_?!” he asked, and Jungwoo was laughing again, shrugging Taeyong’s hands off him.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but I ended up asking him out. After everything." he said, and he was beaming. He didn't even try and fight it anymore. "Actually, shit, I should probably tell him my exams are over so we can schedule something." 

And with that, he was to his feet, fumbling in his bag for his phone that he had discarded long ago. He plopped himself back down by Taeyong, curling back up comfortable.

 

**You (19:04)**

[Image Attachement]

my final piece! do u like it? :D

 

**jaehyun ☺️ (19:05)**

oh wow jungwoo

it's just as pretty as you.

 

**You (19:05)**

stop it

now that all my work is over... when are we going on that date?

 

**jaehyun **☺️ (19:06)****

i'm free on friday?

if you are!

 

**You (19:07)**

friday is good hehe

 

**jaehyun **☺️ (19:08)****

i can come and pick you up after practice? 

 

**You (19:08)**

sounds great <3

 

 

[+]

 

 

Jungwoo's heart was thudding against his ribcage as he waited outside the museum. His favourite museum. When he was on the phone with Jaehyun the other night, Jaehyun had said that he wanted Jungwoo to take him to his favourite place in the whole world - so here he was. 

Jungwoo had spent a lot of his time going from museum to museum, but there was always one that stood out to him. It was just outside of the city, and featured a whole number of pieces that meant something to him, pieces that had inspired him, pieces that had helped him step away from reality at times. 

"Hey." Jaehyun breathed, snapping Jungwoo out of his thoughts. He was slightly out of breath, but he looked so... so pretty. "Sorry. The traffic was really bad. I thought I was gonna be early but I-"

Jungwoo cut him off by holding his hand. "It's okay." he grinned. "Shall we go in?"

Walking Jaehyun around his favourite place was maybe the best thing he had ever done in his life. Jaehyun loved to ask things, loved to know and loved to listen. He made everything that Jungwoo was saying seem important, even if it was a passing comment. Jungwoo had the opportunity to tell Jaehyun about all his favourite pieces, all the things he had thought about here, everything. 

"This one." Jungwoo said, when they had finally reached the piece of art work he had been talking about the entire trip. It was created by an anonymous artist, and hung here proud. "When you're a rich basketball pro, you can buy me this one." he smiled, and Jaehyun squeezed his hand.

"Is that our plan, huh? You waltz around the apartment painting and I play basketball professionally." he asked, and Jungwoo nodded excitedly.

"I'm much too pretty to work in an office. What else am I going to do?" he replied, and Jaehyun started laughing. 

Jaehyun took him for coffee afterwards. Jungwoo told Jaehyun about a coffee shop that was nearby, one that he used to visit when he first started properly sketching. So they went there, and they chatted for hours. Jungwoo finally got to ask Jaehyun a whole bunch of questions about himself, about basketball, about his friends and his family. 

When Jungwoo noticed how dark it was, he realised how much he didn't want the night to end.

 

**You (20:41)**

if either of you or your other boyfriend are in the house, please kindly leave

 

**baby tennie (20:42)**

FUCK YEAH 

 

 

 

Jungwoo didn't waste much time when they got back to the apartment. He'd already waited two months, he didn't need to wait anymore. He rid of his and Jaehyun's jackets pretty fast, arms wrapping themselves around Jaehyun's neck and pulling him in for a messy kiss which left the other boy's eyes wide. 

"You want a drink or anything?" he murmured against Jaehyun's lips, and Jaehyun shook his head. Jungwoo pecked his lips again. "Good."

He pulled Jaehyun straight up the stairs into his room, but Jaehyun stopped when they got in there. He was smiling, and Jungwoo blinked at him. "It's just like you in here." he breathed, and Jungwoo rolled his eyes.

"You soppy bastard. Come here." he mumbled, pulling Jaehyun close and kissing him again. 

 

 

[+]

 

"Ah." Jungwoo let out, his back arched. Jaehyun's fingers ran down his side, and he was pressed up against him. 

They were in Jaehyun's car. Of course.

The leather was tacky and both of them had already rid of their shirts - a goodbye kiss that had already gone too far. Jungwoo was pinned to his passenger seat, Jaehyun straddling his waist, mouth hot and wet against his, and his eyes rolled back against his head. 

"Do we really have to do this here?" he hissed against Jaehyun's lips, but Jaehyun just groaned and pried his lips apart again, gently rutting against him. I guess that was his question answered then.

Jaehyun's hands were shaking slightly as he reached down, pulling Jungwoo's seat down until it was flat, and oh my fucking God, Jaehyun was really going to fuck him in his shitty, beat up car, two steps away from his apartment front door. 

"Okay genius, how are we going to do this?" Jungwoo asked, and Jaehyun smiled, but looked a bit hesitant. God, he was cute. "I have an idea." he spoke again, gently pushing Jaehyun off him, ridding of his jeans and managing to shove them onto the back seat, before getting onto his knees, crawling into the back of the car. "I think we might have to skip foreplay." he laughed, and Jaehyun's eyes were shining.

"Oh fuck, you're the fucking best, you know that?" he mumbled, shedding his own jeans before climbing to get to where Jungwoo was. 

"I know." he beamed back, feeling Jaehyun crawl all over him. The windows were fogged over, Jungwoo noted, before he felt Jaehyun's hands run all over him again. 

"I- Are you sure this is okay?" Jaehyun asked softly, fingers tucking into the waistband of Jungwoo's boxers. They lingered there, and Jungwoo let his head fall against the seat. 

"Yeah, it's fine, but like, hurry up and do something. Please." he gritted out. If the leather was uncomfortable when they were sat, being on his knees was a whole new level. Jaehyun didn't hesitate though, pulling Jungwoo's underwear down, before he heard the crack of a cap and Jungwoo wondered where the fuck Jaehyun had got lube from. 

"Where did you-?"

"It was in my jean pocket." Jaehyun grinned back, proud of himself, and Jungwoo rolled his eyes. They snapped back open though, as soon as he felt Jaehyun press a cold finger against his rim, and his breath stilled. The air felt thick for a second, silent, but he let out a soft moan as soon as finger entered him, head gently rolling back. Jaehyun had one hand steadying his shoulder, working him open as he entered a second finger, and Jungwoo sucked in a breath.

"Fuck." he gritted out, moving back against fingers. Jaehyun hit his prostate right away - he always did - and Jungwoo let his head fall back against the seat again. "Fuck, fuck. More." he panted out, and Jaehyun was over him, breath hot against his neck. It was so much all at once, and Jungwoo felt dizzy. 

As Jaehyun entered a third finger, he began mouthing at Jungwoo's neck, and Jungwoo could feel his cock hard against his thigh, so he rocked back against it gently. Jaehyun moaned against his skin, and Jungwoo wondered if this was what love felt like. "So good like this." Jaehyun panted out. "You do whatever I want." 

His voice was strained, and Jungwoo was growing impatient, shifting his weight onto one arm so he could reach behind Jaehyun to pull him closer. "Fuck me. Now." he gritted out, and Jaehyun, eager as always, removed his fingers straight away and shed his underwear.

Jaehyun was cautious as always, slowly entering Jungwoo and pausing. He must have let his breath steady for a second, because everything was still and silent, but then he asked: "Are you okay?" His voice sounded pained, and Jungwoo nodded.

"D-Do you think you can like, hold me up in some way though?" he said softly. "I think my arms are gonna give out." 

And Jaehyun laughed, his soft little laugh, and he wrapped one arm around Jungwoo, lifting him up slightly. It was straining his thighs slightly, but it felt better than near-collapsing against the leather seat. As soon as Jaehyun began to move, though, Jungwoo forgot about any pain he was in. Jaehyun's forehead was pressed against his back, fucking into him, and he didn't think either of them were going to last very long.

"God, God, fuck." Jungwoo breathed out, hands fumbling for something to grip on. He groaned as Jaehyun pulled out, teeth grit. "Why?" he whined out, but Jaehyun didn't say anything, just rolling Jungwoo over and laying him down on his back. 

"Is this better?" Jaehyun managed to get out, and Jungwoo didn't even know if he could form words, so he just nodded, and Jaehyun rammed straight back into him, making Jungwoo's eyes roll all the way to the back of his head. 

Jaehyun was relentless, fucking so hard into him that Jungwoo was practically drooling on the seat, nothing coming out but a mixture of  _fuck, fuck, right there_ and nonsense - but Jaehyun wasn't much better, completely losing control, his grip so hard it was bruising and his hands shaking as he did so. 

"Fuck." Jaehyun panted out. "So hot, Jungwoo." he breathed, and Jungwoo almost lost it there and then, even though his whole entire body ached and his head was spinning so fast he felt it was going to fall of. He could feel the heat sparking his gut, his breath getting heavier, moans getting louder.

"S-should see yourself like this." Jaehyun murmured. He was all over Jungwoo, body pressed against him, breath tickling against his skin, and everything felt so hot, so tight all at once. "So fucking hot, so fucking hot for me." he groaned out, and with three more thrusts to his prostate, he was coming all over his and Jaehyun's torso's, his small moans turning into loud whines as he cried out Jaehyun's name. HIs ears were ringing as he felt Jaehyun lose it, grunting something along the lines of  _so fucking tight, fuck_ as he came, his body tingling all over.

Jaehyun flopped down as soon as he pulled out, and Jungwoo huffed at the sudden weight and the realisation of how uncomfortably warm and sweaty it was in this fucking car. Jaehyun was grinning though, and Jungwoo couldn't help but smile back. "I think I love you." Jaehyun spoke, against his tummy where he had fallen down, and Jungwoo felt like he was floating. But he  _needed_ to get out of this car.

"I love you too, but can we please get the fuck out of here? It's disgusting." he said, and Jaehyun laughed, slowly lifting himself up as he fumbled for their clothes.

 

 

[+]

 

 

Kim Jungwoo had never watched a single game of basketball in his life. In fact, he wasn't even sure how basketball worked. No matter how much Jaehyun talks to him about it, he will never understand the rules. But, he was a supportive boyfriend (yes,  _boyfriend_ ), so, here he was, at his first ever game of basketball.

Ten and Taeyong were beside him, obviously, Taeyong clinging onto Ten's hand, excited and eating popcorn, while Ten looked completely disinterested, scrolling through Twitter. Since Johnny entered their lives, 'Basketball Saturday's' were part of their regular routine. Jungwoo had always declined when they had asked him in the past, because being a third wheel is bad enough, but when your best friends are in a poly relationship it feels more like you are a spare tire in the trunk of the car - but today he came. He came because Jaehyun asked him too.

And he was  _swooning_. 

Ten was making fake puke noises at him, Taeyong looking at him with his twinkly eyes, when Jungwoo's face lit up after seeing Jaehyun. Jaehyun waved at him across the court and he was beaming, waving back crazily. "Fucking first timers." Ten mumbled under his breath, and Jungwoo smacked him on his head with the back of his hand. 

"Be nice to him." Taeyong murmured, pinching Ten's arm lightly, before swinging them so they joined together. "He's in  _love_. I've never seen Jungwoo so happy." 

Jungwoo flushed a bit, sinking back into his seat. He had no idea what was going on in the game, but every time Jaehyun did anything, he cheered anyway. Despite being completely out of his comfort zone, he felt like he was having the time of his life. Taeyong was joining in with him, the two of them cheering along together.

"I'm so glad you came, Woo. Ten is so boring on Basketball Saturday." Taeyong pouted, kicking his boyfriend gently. "It's so much more fun now someone will cheer along with me." 

Once the game was over, the three of them got out of their seats and waited in the university foyer, Taeyong and Jungwoo still babbling on about the game while Ten trudged along with his hands in his pockets, completely uninterested. 

Jungwoo looked up to see Johnny and Jaehyun come through the corridor, showered and laughing about something. He hoped the butterflies that were swirling around in his stomach never went away. "Hi." Jaehyun said softly, before pecking him on the lips, leaving a ringing in his ears where he could faintly hear Taeyong, Ten and Johnny bickering in the background. He put his arms around Jaehyun's neck and kissed him again.

"Hi." he replied after they broke apart.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, and Jungwoo nodded, before turning to the other three boys, who were in a quarrel. 

"Come on, babe. You could at least act a little interested." Johnny whined, giving Ten a gentle shove. 

"I came, didn't I? That's enough interest that you'll be getting out of me." Ten whined back, and Taeyong rolled his eyes, squeezing in between the both of them, grabbing both of their hands.

"Do you think he's always in the middle?" Jaehyun asked, hush, giving Jungwoo a little nudge on the shoulder. Jungwoo grinned, nodding back in response, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"He's been the same since I've known him. Before Johnny, he was always in the middle of me and Ten." he replied, Jaehyun's arm slipping around his waist. 

"Shall we go and get food?" Jaehyun asked, breaking up the argument in front of him. Everyone agreed, before fizzling off into their own conversations again.

Jaehyun's grip tightened against his waist slightly, and Jungwoo's world felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> if u made it to the end of this then thank u so much for reading!! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/jjaetens)  
> [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/meuctzen)


End file.
